


Do We Dare?

by BravelyGail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Heartrate, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravelyGail/pseuds/BravelyGail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alix and Kim spend the last day of the year doing one big challenge: Complete 31 dares together before the day ends. It would be simple if only they were the ones issuing the dares, and not the people of Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Dare?

It was the morning of New Year’s Eve, and Alix had nearly forgotten the conversation she’d had with Kim the night before when the buzz of her phone caught her attention.

 _“Ready for a fun day, pinky?”_ she read before scrolling up to see the previous messages they exchanged only a few hours ago.

 _“u know wat would b fun?”_ he’d lazily asked her close to midnight. Probably only half awake as he only texted that way when he didn't have time to make a nice looking sentence.

 _“Do tell”_ she responded not long after.

 _“We should do som dares b4 the year ends! Like A LOT!”_ he suggested enthusiastically.

 _“Sounds fun, but what would make it better is if we got strangers to choose the dares.”_ She gave herself a pat on the back for that cool idea.

 _“YES WE SHOULD DO DAT!!”_   he responded excitedly, and the following messages were about what time he’d arrive at her house, how many dares they’d aim for, and where they’d go to find people.

Thirty-one dares in one day. That was the challenge they agreed on, and basically for the whole day they’d walk around Paris asking anyone they saw to dare one of them. Together they would complete thirty-one dares before the year was over.

She felt her excitement from before returning as she checked the time, and immediately began to change clothes. First was a bright green hoodie over her long-sleeved top, then an extra leather jacket over it that lacked a hood(but had her name embroidered on the back so it was her favorite). Two pairs of sweat pants went over her legs, adding a snazzy belt just because, and then she grabbed her light blue scarf and matching gloves to put on later.

She didn’t bother to do much with her her hair, pulling half of it into a small ponytail like always, then put on a pair of thick black socks to keep her toes from freezing into popsicles(should she ever get a dare where she’d have to make contact with snow). After that she grabbed her black and blue boots before racing down the stairs, and into her chair at the breakfast table where her brother and mother were already eating.

“Good morning!” she greeted with a bright smile, too excited to hide the feeling from anyone. Quickly she put the things she held down beside her in a pile, and got to work on the warm food on her plate.

“Good morning,” her mother replied while watching her daughter inhale breakfast like a vacuum, “My goodness, what’s got you in such a hurry?”

Alix swallowed and spoke between bites, “Hanging with a friend... Not much time... ‘Til midnight... That cool?”

“Well, since I have to be on TV tonight, and your brother is going to be with his friends.... I see no reason why not,” she answered, worrying slightly that her little Alix would choke on toast at the speed she was going.

“What about Dad?” she asked but already had an idea of what the answer was.

“He’ll be tuning in to watch my coverage of the city’s biggest New Year’s Eve party,” her mother explained with a warm smile, “He says he’ll be sleeping after midnight though.”

“Poor ol’ Dad just can’t make it past midnight anymore, huh?” the youngest joked, earning herself a hair ruffle from the man himself, who had just walked in.

“Yes, it’s a shame, but I just don’t have as much energy as I use to...” he sighed in good humor, smiling down at his daughter, “And I do believe most of it was used on you.”

“I’m not _that_ much trouble,” she rolled her eyes and then downed her glass of orange juice while her parents laughed knowingly, then quickly took her plate to the sink before her phone buzzed.

“Hey, it’s your _boyfriend_ ,” her older brother teased, holding the abandoned phone up for her to see as she marched back.

“I’m not even gonna bother correcting you because the truth never actually reaches your fat brain,” she said with a scowl, checking the new message while he argued the size of his brain.

_“Be there in 1 min!”_

“Gotta go!” she quickly announced before making a break for the front door, throwing on her favorite hat that she always kept by the door, followed by her scarf and gloves, and lastly slipped into her boots before finally being ready to go.

“Happy new year in advance!” she called back to them, and they responded in kind as she swung the door open and closed it just as quickly. The cold air was an insane contrast from her warm home, but she knew it would be worth enduring once the fun began.

“Hey, Alix!” called her friend from nearby, jogging toward her in all of his athletic glory, “Ready for the coolest day ever?”

“I dunno,” she shrugged as her teeth chattered for a moment, glancing at her visible breath before finishing jokingly, “I think I should’ve brought an extra coat.”

He laughed at her joke before saying, “You can have mine for a little while if you want. I’m all sweaty and warm now so I won’t need it for a--"

“Nooo thanks,” she declined and began to walk ahead, taking a second to admire his red sports jacket as she passed by him, “And next time you offer your jacket to someone you might wanna leave out the fact that you’re sweaty.”

“I thought _you_ didn’t care about sweat?” he pointed out, recalling her saying so a few years ago when he first met her.

“Yeah, _my_ sweat,” she corrected easily, “Sweat from anyone else is gross, meathead.”

“Alright, fair enough,” he surrendered with shrug before looking around as they walked over to the park first, “How about that guy walking his dog? Bet ya he could think of something good.”

“Sure, but which one of us is going first?” she agreed.

“Hmm, I guess we’ll let him decide?” he suggested and began strolling over to the man not far ahead of them.

“What, no coin to flip this time?” she asked teasingly as he usually brought a coin to decide things for him.

He laughed again, warming her from head to toe with it before saying, “Nah, I have different plans for that little coin now.”

As curious as Alix was to ask about his plans for the favorite coin she decided it could wait for another time because they’d finally caught up to the young man and Kim was tapping his shoulder.

“Oh! Uh... can I help you?” he asked, a little startled by the unexpected interaction.

“Yes, you can actually!” the jock stated with a grin, “We’d like you to dare one of us to do something, if you don’t mind.”

The man was surprised, but decided to go with it. It took him about ten seconds before he spoke again, “Alright then, young man, I dare you to tell a bad joke in a really enthusiastic way.”

“Piece of cake!” he said cheerfully before taking a deep breath and bowing his head. A moment later he snapped back up and his expression was absolutely gleeful.

“What’s brown and sticky?” he asked, emphasizing his two clues and making hand gestures that didn’t really match up. Alix giggled from beside him, already knowing this joke was going to be really awful.

“Uh... brownies? No, mud? Hm... I don’t know?” the man responded, as clueless as she was.

“A _**stick!**_ ” he finished, his voice loud and proud. A long pause hung in the air as the lameness of the joke settled in, but soon enough Kim and the complete stranger were laughing together. Alix simply shook her head like she was disappointed, but covered her mouth because she could feel herself grinning.

After thanking the kind man for his help in their quest, and wishing him and his dog a happy new year, they moved on ahead to their previous destination.

“This is gonna be a long day if people keep asking for bad jokes,” Alix said with a sigh, and smiled again when Kim laughed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to finish this before the new year, but that didn't happen so here's the first part of it until I can get the rest done. Happy New Year, fellow miraculers!
> 
> Dedicated to Caprette who strengthened my love for Heartrate!


End file.
